Running Away
by TheHelelelickenInitiative
Summary: Molly studied with Sherlock Holmes all her life. How will her feelings be affected after a certain... shift in their relationship occurs? Will she be able to live with it and do as british do and carry on? AU
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Rating: T (Rating may change throughout the story.)

Author's Note: I'm not giving up on Choices. I just had this floating in my head for while. I'm sorry, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Molly jumped at the sudden vibration against her thigh. She watched the teacher for a bit before discreetly pulling out her phone and checking the new text.

(This was the only time Molly was more than pleased being placed in the back row.)

_My room, one hour, don't be seen._

_-SH_

Molly rolled her eyes, looking to the boy to the right of her. They've gone all their lives going to school together and if the teacher placed them by last names they were always close. If not, Sherlock never hesitated to sit next to her. Though Molly was honestly surprised when he said he was going to Uni. He'd always have this distaste for school, even thinking about quitting and starting a business or something.

(Molly can't really pay attention to his words when his hair bounces ever so slightly at every turn of pace he has.)

But none the less he applied and _obviously_ got in.

Sherlock now acted innocent, pretending like he didn't send her anything. He even shushed her for the teacher when she tried to whisper to him.

(Sometimes Molly really hated Sherlock Holmes.)

* * *

_Sherlock, I have gym next. It's so terribly inconvenient. _

She noticed Sherlock's usual huff of annoyance.

_Then skip it. I don't understand why you chose such an insipid elective; you're here to study medicine. _

_-SH_

_Doesn't matter if inconvenient. Come anyway._

_-SH_

_I like the running. Got to brace up my leg muscles for now until the Doctor comes to take me all throughout time and space. We'll run. A lot._

Sherlock looked at her with furrowed brows, mouthing the word, 'what' to her with an exaggerated mouth movement.

She chewed her bottom lip, typing: _Doctor Who. You'll see, Sherly, one day the Doctor's going to want to pick me up and take me everywhere and call me important and then you'll be acting like one of those stupid jealous boyfriends and you're going to __miss__me._

Sherlock blinked at his phone looking over to Molly only to see she was writing notes.

_Do not call me Sherly. I hardly think I'll act like a jealous boyfriend. _

_-SH_

Sherlock's finger's hovered over his key pad before typing: _I call you important. I've never thought of you as unimportant._

_-SH_

Molly finally put her pen down and smiled when she checked her phone. She didn't want to admit it but her stomach fluttered a bit and her heart swelled. She bit her lip and decided to play with him for a bit.

_You've called me important __once__. In elementary school, when the teacher wanted us in different groups for a science experiment and you just couldn't let that happen, could you? _

_So you remembered. You were the essential partner for that lab. Besides, none of the other kids would work with me. I needed you in that group, if I remember correctly, bugs were your specialty._

_-SH_

Molly giggled softly. All ready to type a reply when another text came in.

_I don't know much about the show, I must have deleted it to make room for __valuable__ topics. But I do not think some traveling space man would shag you in his mattress anytime soon._

_-SH_

Molly could feel her cheeks heat up. She turned her head to look at him only to be greeted by his inviting smirk; cheeky bastard.

_You don't know that. For all I know we could fall in love and then be brutally separated by some circumstantial mishap. _

_Molly you are not running off with the Doctor. _

_-SH_

_I would miss you._

_-SH_

Molly didn't have time to cover her immense smile. Or think of an excuse for her heart acceleration.

(Molly always loved Sherlock Holmes.)


	2. Chapter 2

Running Away

Rating:

Author's note: I wanted to write smut. But purely for this lovely reviewer **Prisia Lex**, I was in a mood for more fluff. Then maybe I'll do smut. But I'm not sure; would you guys like to see that? Let me know, please. Thank you again too **Prisia Lex** for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**Chapter 2:**

_I told you, you would. –x_

Sherlock smirked lightly. He looked over to a red-faced Molly trying ever so hard to pay attention to the teacher.

(He didn't care for school; there was a completely _different_ reason why he applied here.)

_Oh a kiss, huh? Let's not get too cocky. Well, at least not __here__._

_-SH_

He felt a punch in his left arm. He chuckled slightly at a completely innocent looking Molly.

_And what was that for?_

_-SH_

_For being a muppet. Besides, I might not even want to come today. I told you I have gym, that gym teacher really kills me. _

_All the more reason to spend it with me. _

_-SH_

_Sherlock, image what she'll do if she finds out? It's okay that I come visit you in lunch and in study hall, other than that, it will be a no. _

Sherlock huffed. He didn't text her back. How could she not want to spend as much as she could with him? He was irritated, yes, but he wasn't going to leave it at that.

Molly rejoiced silently at the vibration in her pocket.

_Fine. Do remember what you're missing. _

_-SH_

Molly almost giggled.

_Oh, I __definitely__ do. _

Molly bit her lip, looking over to a completely bored Sherlock that came after irritated Sherlock. She tentatively typed: _I'll miss you. –x_

Sherlock cracked a smile at his phone.

_I'll miss you too._

_-SH _

* * *

Molly frowned at the thought that no one knew anything about them. She knew the agreements of this… 'Arrangement' but not even Mary or John could have been told anything.

_Sherlock can ask you a question about… this? _

Sherlock blinked.

_You just did._

_-SH_

Molly glared slightly at him, even though he was looking anywhere else but her at the moment.

_Sherlock! _

_Oh alright, fine. What do you want to talk about? _

_-SH_

_Okay, I know that entire whole 'boyfriend thing'. That's not what I want to talk about. I want to know if you… feel something, anything really, when we um-_

[Message Deleted]

_Alright, so do you like shagging me? Not physically, I mean, do you enjoy it when- _

[Message Deleted]

_I see you typing, shaking your head and typing again. _

_-SH_

Molly bit her lip. She couldn't say that. She just couldn't. She was practically living her dream, shagging the man she'd been in love with for years. But, she just wanted to know if there was _more._

_Is this due next week, or later?_

Sherlock furrowed his brows, clearly taken back by the question.

_?_

_-SH_

_You already know, you've written it down. What do you really want to ask me?_

_-SH_

Molly cursed at herself.

_Nothing, I'm not telling. _

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

_Are you sure?_

_-SH_

_Yes! I am sure. _

Sherlock wanted to pry it out of her.

(He already deduced it was about their agreement.)

But before he could send anything the bell rung and Molly bolted out the door. _Oh_, so she was acting like _that_ now. It must have been an important question. He groaned, knowing this was going to end up complicated.

"Mr. Holmes, I do believe when the bell rings it means you should be heading to your next class."

Sherlock slammed his head against his desk.

* * *

Author's Note: Whaaaaaat? I definitely did not update this one without updating choices. But being serious, I'm having a bit of a slip on that one. (Of course I _know_ where it's headed; I just hope I don't slip so much that I end up forgetting about it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Running Away

Rating: **M**

Author's Note: See people? I told you. I guess if you don't read smut you can skim through it. This is your 'warning' Thank you too **Prisia Lex **for reviewing once more! Thank you on behalf of the teasing, I wrote out that smut, sorry if it's not the best, first time.

**Chapter 3:**

_I'm coming in. –x_

Sherlock raised his brows when Molly barged threw his front dorm room and with a bright smile on her face.

"Molly?"

Molly's lips curled into a mischievous smile. She loved it when he looked puzzled. She forcefully pushed him against the nearest wall and finding his mouth into a fierce kiss. The collision made Sherlock growl.

_God _she loved that.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and his tongue tasted hers feverishly. She almost giggled at his urgency. She nibbled his bottom lip as she pulled back and giggled a bit more when he leaned in, trying to find her mouth once more.

He opened his eyes when he felt her palm his through his jeans. She was biting her lip as she squeezed his hardening groin. He shivered as he felt a jolt of pleasure wash through him. He bucked against her tiny hand.

"Naughty boy, I'm skipping class for you."

* * *

"I honestly thought you weren't coming." His voice was hoarse from all the vocal abuse it had to endure.

Molly and Sherlock were both on the floor. Sherlock was against the wall with Molly in his arms.

"I didn't." She winked at him, giggling at her own joke.

"Jokes, Molly…" He warning playfully, chuckling a bit despite himself. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Finally Sherlock spoke up, breaking the silence, "Molly?"

She hummed, letting him know she was listening.

"Would you do that to the Doctor?"

Molly rolled her eyes, giggling as she slapped his chest.

"No I-" her face morphed into one of understanding, "I told you you'd be a jealous boyfriend."

Sherlock scoffed, "I'd have to be your _boyfriend_ to do that."

Molly was silent. She didn't know what to say or really how to feel. She entered this knowing the conditions, so she tried to convince herself she wasn't upset.

"Yeah…" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Running Away

Rating: T

Author's Note: UPDATE ALL THE STORIES! Here it is, as promised. If anyone reads my story Choices, they should know I'm swamped with school work, but here's an update for you all! **Prisia Lex: **Yeah, I'm evil. Oh don't worry your pretty little head about Molly. Sherlock will need to grovel once she's done with him. **Rocking the Redhead:** Hell yeah he would! As far as his little perverted Uni mind goes, Molly's his property! Oh… not in a human trafficking sort of way. *Shrugs innocently* **Guest: **Thank you! I do intend to make this story a cute as possible!

**Chapter 4:**

"Yeah? _Yeah?_ Is that all you have to say?"

Molly blinked. Was he angry? She cocked her head to the side, looking up at him; unsettled.

"I'm sorry… are you angry with me?"

Sherlock didn't want to let her go and for fear she would storm off he held her tighter, desperately needing this conversation.

"No, well maybe a bit, I don't know!" He shook his head and took a deep breath. As much as he didn't want to he forced himself to look into her brown eyes that he doesn't like because he gets so, so, so _lost_ in them and Sherlock Holmes doesn't get lost. Ever.

"Sherlock…" Molly felt offended, "Might I remind you this was your idea?"

"I-" Sherlock began.

"You go on and on about, 'I'm not a boyfriend, Molly _dear._ I could never be a boyfriend, Molly _sweetie._ I'm not boyfriend material, Molly _love. _This has to be our little secrete, Molly _mon fucking_ _amour!' _And I went along with it, no questions asked!" Molly could feel her words grow stronger every time. He was really a grade-A asshole sometimes. She felt uncared for, she wished he could just understand was _she_ was feeling or at least _try_ to, "I know, I know, '_Molly, you knew what I wanted from the beginning,_' Yeah well I _know_ for a fact your big gorgeous brain knew what _I _wanted from the beginning! From when I fucking invited you to my tenth birthday party!"

"M-Molly… I-"

"How insensitive can you be!? You really Mphf-!"

Sherlock shut her up with a kiss. A kiss Molly certainly did _not_ want at that moment. She hit his chest and he backed off with a sigh. She tried to get away from him but he just pulled her back against his front.

"Molly, can I-"

"You jerk! Why would you do that!? You know I'm-mm…"

Sherlock covered her mouth with his hand.

"Molly, can I talk? Can I explain?"

Molly licked his palm and him being the cleanly person he is, he immediately let go. He scowled in disgust and wiped her saliva off as much as he could.

(Immediately after this talk he would wash his hands for 5 minutes.)

* * *

"Molly Hooper, you really haven't the faintest idea what I want from you," Sherlock gave her a kiss on top of her head after her fuming seemed to calm down a bit. He was timid with his answer to her outburst, "I said those things because… because I…"

Molly chewed her lip and turned her head to look into his familiar warm eyes. Warm eyes he usually gave her. Molly noticed something in his dilated pupils. He was _petrified_. Molly instantly felt bad. She shouldn't have said any of that. She offered him a sweet smile, trying to comfort him. She turned her upper body and gave him a peck on his perfect lips.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. You don't have to say anything. I was out of line…"

"But, Molly-"

Molly shushed him with her lips, multiple little kisses molding into one giant, slow kiss. His eyes closed, he wanted to just focus on her lips moving against his. She expressed her feelings with the action and was not surprised when he did the same. Actions spoke louder than words, especially for Sherlock.

She smiled against his lips when she felt his hand intertwine with hers. For now, that was all Molly needed.

When she pulled back she giggled at Sherlock's pout.

"Put your pants on, we have lunch."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Do we have to go out there? We can just…" Sherlock pulled her tighter against him, "Stay here."

Molly blushed slightly, smiling up at him.

"You'll be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Running Away

Rating: T

Author's Note: 'Bout time I updated this. **Rocking the Redhead**: Poor him. He's never done this before. And oh yes, he's an extremely germ phobic.** Kathmak**: Dear lord, he should. Little Molly's growing insecure. Thank you both for reviewing!

**Chapter 5:**

_Molly, want to head over to the café tonight? _

Molly blinked at her phone. They didn't usually hang out at the café on weekdays. But it was just the café, maybe John had a new girlfriend performing there and he needed a wing woman. Molly understood why John wouldn't want Sherlock to do that. Last time Sherlock listed all the reasons why John would be a good lover.

(One of them being the fact that John's done it plenty of times before and needless to say, John _and_ Sherlock both had bruised faces that day.)

_Sure John, Sherlock joining us?_

Molly frowned at John's lack of response. She sighed as she wiggled into her jeans and get ready for the school day. Finally on her way out John responded.

_No, I thought maybe it could be just us. _

Another thing that puzzled Molly but she just went ahead and returned to her idea about the girlfriend.

_Oh, of course John, I won't let you down!_

Molly stuck her phone into her pocket and shrugged. That was a bit awkward on John's part.

"Oh well," Molly muttered to herself as she grabbed her messenger bag and started to head out.

(She doesn't want to admit it distracted her even when she bumped into her door frame with a large thud.)

* * *

"Sherlock, is there anything going on with you and Molly?"

Sherlock dropped the pencil he was holding and looked over to roommate sharply.

"Why?" He answered a bit too quickly.

John began buttoning the fourth shirt he'd tried on and shrugged nonchalantly.

"No reason, just asking."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John began ruffling and fixing his hair and repeating to get a natural rugged look.

"There's _always _a reason John."

"Well, I mean, not if there's anything going on- I'm just saying- Well, you too have been friends way longer than we have I just wanted to know if in that time you've grown…" John sighed un-tucking and tucking his shirt into his trousers, "_fond_ of her."

Sherlock awkwardly looked down and away from John. This was _not_ a conversation he wanted to have.

"No, I uh-" Sherlock coughed, "Why?"

"No? Brilliant," John finally decided with un-tucked and smiled at his reflection.

"Why-why-why would I be fond of her?" Damn. He stuttered. He needed to fix that now before John catches on, "I mean, look at her-"

"Oh I have," John chuckled.

"Watch it, John," Sherlock warned. Now he needed to back that up because John was watching him curiously now, "She's still like a sibling to me."

Although John nodded he still frowned.

"Alright, so no romantic emotions there at all, right?"

"Yes John, no romantic emotions there!" Sherlock inwardly cringed.

"Jeez, why are you being so hostile? It's just, you're my best friend Sherlock and I don't want to get in the way of your feelings if you had any," John smiled at Sherlock but instead Sherlock reciprocated with furrowed brows.

"In the way of my _feelings_," Sherlock repeated incredulous, "How exactly would you be in the way of my feelings?"

"Because I'm thinking of asking Molly out, like on a proper date."

"Absolutely not," Sherlock did not miss a heartbeat.

John blinked and paused halfway through getting his books into his bag.

"Why not, has she got a boyfriend? Oh no, is he bigger than me? Will I get beat up- because if I will I fully expect you to come help me because I just asked Molly to go to the café with me."

"No, no, no, John she hasn't-" Sherlock stopped once he fully processed John's words, "you invited her to the café?"

John slowly placed his book in his bag and couldn't stop thinking about the look Sherlock was giving him.

(What was up with that frantic look in his eyes?)

"Yeah… that wasn't a bad move, was it? Wait, why am I asking you?"

Sherlock stood from his chair and ran his fingers through his curly mop-top.

"No, it's not bad. Not bad at all. Did you tell her I wasn't coming? Did she accept? Of course she did, that's why you've spent about an hour on your appearance…"

"Hey! I did not spend _that_ long on my appearance."

Sherlock gave John the 'don't even try' look. John nodded and put on his bag.

"Didn't know you cared so much, listen, I won't do it if you're uncomfortable with-"

Sherlock scoffed, "Of course I care and you two are obviously _not_ a good match. But if you insist, please, by all means, go ahead, but I will give you all reasons _why _this will end badly."

John sighed and looked at his watch impatiently.

"Sorry, mate. I'll be late for class. But I am _very_ interested on that list, you can tell me all about it when I get back from the café with Molly, I'm sure she'd love to hear it too!"

"You're sarcasm is noted," Sherlock frowned.

On his way out John paused to look back at Sherlock.

"Get dressed; you're going to be late."

(It was pointless; John knew how much Sherlock loathed school and went by without a care.)

Once John was out the door Sherlock exhaled a large breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sometimes Sherlock really hated himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Aw, I couldn't resist. John seemed like such a ladies' man it always astounded me that he never put the moves on Molly. I like to think he'd tried but the dead bodies and Sherlock kept messing with his game so he just gave up.


	6. Chapter 6

Running Away

Rating: T

Author's Note: **Rocking the Redhead**: That's Sherly for you, cock blocker of the century. **yes-I-am-a-genius**: Thank you! **Renaissancebooklover108**: Poor Johnny, I think they might have been one of the cutest couples in the show, if it happened. (Yep, hello, I'm also a Jolly shipper.)

Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following!

**Chapter 6:**

_Why would you say yes?_

_-SH_

Molly stared at her screen quizzically. What this could mean? She even stole a glance at Sherlock as if to ask for a bit of help. Oh but he was _definitely_ not going to look at her. He had his 'anger beyond compare' look and Molly did not want to deal with why it dawned on his face. She slouched slightly and hoped he wasn't angry at her. _Oh of course he is Molly._ She hesitantly wrote back: _Yes?_

_Yes, yes to John. _

_-SH_

Molly blinked. He was talking about John? She immediately relaxed, letting out a sigh to expel the tension she had.

_Oh, John. Why not? I just thought I'd help him out since you don't look like you would do any good. _

Sherlock scoffed softly after reading her text.

_No obviously not._

_-SH_

_What's wrong? Doesn't John deserve some happiness? _

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the screen. This was getting to out of hand and Molly was starting to test his patience. She was _his_. She was not allowed to play with someone else, to be with anyone else, or even breathe someone else's air.

_Not__ from you._

_-SH_

Molly rolled her eyes. What was that supposed to mean? All she wanted to do was help John out. Sherlock was being a prick, she decided.

_Why, exactly, not from me? You've hurt John way too many times. So, now I'm going to give it a go and I'm sure I'll do better than you._

Now it was Sherlock's turn to be puzzled. The entire conversation just took a turn and he had no idea what to say. His eyes betrayed him and the slid over to look at an annoyed Molly with her arms crossed and staring straight ahead at the babbling teacher that focused way too much on his personal life.

_Did you just confess that John is in love with me? _

_-SH_

_Molly, I've told you John and I am only friends._

_-SH_

Molly phone tumbled to the ground. She shot her head to look at a slightly concerned Sherlock. Her mouth gaped open as she tried to get some sort of coherent words out. What the _bloody hell_ was he talking about!? Molly's mind blanked out and she froze in her position.

Sherlock reached out and tentatively touched Molly's shoulder.

"Molly-?"

"Mr. Holmes and Ms. Hooper! I'm sure you two would- What is wrong with Ms. Hooper?"

The teacher, whose name escapes Sherlock, demeanor changed upon noticing the still Molly. Sherlock ignored the student's stares and whisper's and forced a smile out.

"Let me escort Molly to the nurse."

* * *

"What do you mean John is in love with you!?"

Sherlock was holding Molly's hand as they walked the halls of the university. He rolled his eyes, finally realizing something.

"Reason points that we were talking about two different things. I thought you were going on a date with John."

Molly shook her head and tried to clear her head.

"What? No, I'm going to-" Molly paused, really thinking into the conversation she had with John. Sherlock stopped walking when he noticed the gears turning in her head. Molly took in a deep breath, "I'm going on a date with John… but I didn't know that, he did. John Watson. I'm going on a date with our best friend, _your_ best friend." She gestured between the two of them.

Sherlock pursed his lips and found a deep fascination with his shoes all of a sudden. He didn't know why but he couldn't look at Molly's face at the moment.

"That's why I was… irritated early."

"Irritated?" Molly snorted, "You were fuming."

Sherlock looked at her once more, "I was not!"

Molly nodded, "Oh yes, you were. You were so jealous."

Sherlock scoffed, "You can't keep pulling that against me,"

"Look at him, asking me out and I didn't even notice it," Molly shrugged playfully, "They don't call him John three-continents-Watson for nothing."

Sherlock stayed silent for a bit; pursing his lips.

"You do realize that was a joke, that idiot Anderson made up. He hasn't really-"

"I know, Sherlock it was a joke."

Sherlock squeezed her hand and Molly softly smiled at him.

(He completely understands why his heart skips a beat at that very moment.)

"Molly, are you considering it?"

Molly chuckled softly, "And if I was?"

Sherlock really needed to learn his emotions because what he was feeling was not one he recognized.


End file.
